


Momma Wrote You A Lullaby

by poisoned_dragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoned_dragon/pseuds/poisoned_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet, song-fic involving the love between parents and their son, Tsuna. (Had to be deleted from my FF account because APPARENTLY it was against guidelines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Wrote You A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the song Momma Wrote You A Lullaby buy Jesse James (Decker) and therefore I do not own the song. You can thank the butt-monkey of FF.net who kept badgering me to delete it from there. OH! And I also don't own KHR!

A peaceful night, yet again fell on the Sawada house. Imistu was home from work and Nana had just finished cleaning up after dinner. 

Smiling contently, Nana’s eyes wandered to her sleepy toddler son, Tsuna. He was trying so hard to stay awake while his daddy played with him. 

“Come on, Tsuna~. Just one more game, don’t fall asleep on me yet.” Nana laughed lightly at her husband’s attempts to keep Tsuna awake. 

She truly missed these moments, sometimes. Imistu was usually gone for so long that she began to wonder if he will ever return to them…

Seeing little Tsuna finally fall forwards half asleep, Nana decided that it was time to put him to bed; much to Imistu’s disappointment. 

“Honey, come with me for a second.” Her soft voice compelled the blond man to follow. She led him, and the sleepy Tsuna, into a small room, occupied by a white cot. 

Softly setting Tsuna into his cot, Nana began to stroke his head soothingly. With a small intake of breath, she began to sing...

“Baby boy don't cry, just close your pretty eyes  
Mama's gonna sing you, a lullaby  
In the mornin' when you wake, Mama's gonna kiss your face  
You bring the sunshine to my life.”

Imistu had never felt so much compassion and appreciation to the woman in front of him in his life. Stepping forward quietly, he wrapped an arm around her small waist. Leaning down he rested his head against hers, staring at the boy as his large, doe eyes began to close.

“Baby, ooh  
Sleep tonight, ooh  
Mama wrote you a lullaby, ooh  
Dream tonight, ooh  
Mama wrote you a lullaby 

Daddy's gonna keep you safe, everything will be okay  
Rock you in his arms, while Mama sings a lullaby  
In the morning when you wake, we're gonna kiss your face  
You bring the sunshine to our lives, oh.”  
Nana felt her husbands arms tighten around her, smiling sweetly as he placed a light kiss to her temple. 

This wasn't just some silly, generic song that most mothers sang, but a truly heartfelt melody she would only sing to Tsuna. 

Her grin was about to slip her face when a contented sigh escaped the young boys lips, an angelic smile plastered on his face.

“Baby, ooh  
Sleep tonight, ooh  
Mama wrote you a lullaby, ooh  
Dream tonight, ooh  
Mama wrote you a lullaby.”

Now that her song had ended, small tears were threatened to fall from her face. Nana also saw the glimmer of care in Imistu’s eyes also, one a father could only give. 

Pulling her into a hug, Imistu rested his chin on hers, pleased that he had decided to come home. 

This is what he missed. 

Nana’s perfect. Tsuna as he grows up. He missed his family. Not the Vongola family, but his family. This was all his. And it always will be. 

Pulling back and rubbing her forearms affectionately, Imistu looked straight into her chocolate eyes. He knew she was holding back tears, and knew that the only thing to make them fall would be his next words. 

Looking at Tsuna, then back at her; Imistu smiled. 

“I love you both. Very much. Never forget that.”


End file.
